


Rescuing The Damsel

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Age Difference, Costume Kink, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Non-Sexual Bondage, Rescue, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In an age where princes and princesses are obsolete, Juri and Miki find a use for those roles and their costumes.





	Rescuing The Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place four years post-series, Miki is 17 and Juri is 20.

In the past, only the purest of women could be the princess, the most idealistic of men could be the prince, and the rest were left to become witches or ogres. But those days are long gone, the concept of prince and princess a novelty to remember or chuckle at.

The ruffly blue gown Miki wears is embarrassing and borders on tolerable and uncomfortable. It's almost an exact replica of what the princess wore in the old days, a past symbol of repression and dated values. The ropes tied around his wrists chafe, but he won't complain. Even without checking his stopwatch, he knows within less than a minute he won't need to worry any longer.

"My lady!" The smooth alto of his savior fills the room, Juri a vision in the old-fashioned finery with her rapier drawn. Her orange curls dance as she strides into the room, striking a pose before him. "Your wait has ended. I have slain the dragons and beasts and the cruel king holding you hostage!"

"My prince!" He doesn't have to do much to feign a swoon, Juri has always had such an effect on him. "It's been awful, had you not arrived that cruel king would have surely had his way with me!"

"Well, fear not, my maiden. Now, I shall cut you free!" The rapier slices through the ropes without even coming near his skin or the fabric of the gown; when he rushes into her embrace the sword clatters to the floor and she sweeps him up, bridal style.

"Thank you for rescuing me," he whispers, "now, I shall greatly reward you."

Juri grins, her hand toying with the closures of the gown.

"I think we can stop talking like this now, don't you?" Miki blushes, his body heating up and his cock going hard beneath the petticoat.

"Thank you. I was starting to feel so foolish!" This was by far the silliest game they'd ever played in the bedroom, but Juri was impossible to say no to. Besides, as outdated as the white and gold suit and golden cape are, she looks incredible in them. It's almost a shame to take them off of her.

But they can't get out of those costumes fast enough, coming together in a hot, deep kiss the moment they're free of them. The cool air is wonderful against his skin, Juri's curves warm and incredible under his hands. Squeezing and caressing her breasts, teasing her nipples to hardness, and soon she's breaking the kiss to lie back on the bed, parting her thighs.

"I'll claim my reward now," she whispers. Her sex is glistening and her sharp, musky scent fills his nostrils; Miki lowers his mouth to her and kisses her soft folds as passionately as he'd just been kissing her mouth. Moans and gasps spill from her lips as his tongue slides against her, rubbing her entrance, slipping inside to taste her as fully as he can. Juri's fingers bury themselves in his hair as he kisses and licks every inch of her; when his lips caress her clit and his fingers stroke her entrance she lets out a yell.

He keeps licking her, tasting every drop of her orgasm, kissing her once more before he raises his head and looks into her wild eyes.

"Perfect. As always." She sits up and kisses him, her hand sliding down his body to grasp his cock. He gasps sharply, moving his hips as she squeezes and strokes him, thumb teasing the tip, her other hand cupping his rear and squeezing. He's hard, throbbing, already feeling close; even if his stamina has improved since their first night she always manages to drive him towards the edge so quickly.

He reluctantly pushes her hand away when he's close. He wants to make her come again, and he wants them to come together. He sits back against the headboard, Juri straddling him, and his cock is surrounded by her slick heat within moments. His hands settle on her hips and they move together in perfect rhythm, gasping, calling out to each other; the heat rises higher and higher within him until they both reach that peak, thick and delicious and overall _perfect._

She pulls off of them so they can lie down and cuddle, Miki's head resting comfortably against her breasts. They're sweaty and exhausted and the costumes are lying in a heap on the floor, but all Miki can think is that he would play this game again any time.


End file.
